Five Nights of Hell at Freddy Fazbear's
by Shadow Van Helsing
Summary: After Caleb applies to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, strange things start to happen. Is Caleb at the mercy of some terrible joke or are all the animatronics really out to get him? Sorry if I don't regularly update this story or if my writing stinks:)
1. Prologue: Help Wanted

_I wish I had never read the ad. My life wouldn't have ended up the way it did if I hadn't of read the ad. But I was an ordinary 16 year old being pestered by my parents to get a summer job. So when the newspaper blew into my face opened to the page of the ad while I was walking the dog one fine morning, can you blame me?_  
><em>The ad read 'Help Wanted.' Scanning below the title, I noted that it was for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I frowned. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? It sounded dorky. I quickly skimmed the ad. Turns out, they wanted a Security Guard to work shifts between 12am to 6am, no experience required. I found that a little weird. I figured you would need to have some degree of experience to be a Security Guard. There was a phone number underneath.<em>  
><em>Why not? I thought. The pay looked good and I didn't have to worry about the late hours since I had no school. I pulled out my mobile and doled the number.<em>  
><em>I had no idea I just made the biggest mistake of my life. How I wish that ad had never blown in my face. How I wish I had never punched that number into my mobile. But that ad did blow in my face and I did punch that number and no amount of wishing was going to change the fact that I had made a very big mistake.<em>

_Someone answered the phone almost immediately after I hit ring._  
><em>"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" the voice of a man asked.<em>  
><em>"Umm, hi. My name is Caleb and I was just reading an advertisement in the paper about being a Security Guard?" I said nervously.<em>  
><em>"And you want to apply for the position?" Phone Guy asked.<em>  
><em>"Yeah, sure," I said immediately.<em>  
><em>"Terrific! Do you want to come in for a five-day trial starting next week on Monday or have you got other plans?"<em>  
><em>"Sure, I'll come in next week. Do I get paid for it?"<em>  
><em>"Yes but it's cash-in-hand. Oh, and every time you survive the night, you pay get's doubled," Phone Guy explained.<em>  
><em>"What do you mean 'survive the night'?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Oh! Nothing, nothing! Figure of speech! It's just that, weird stuff tend to happen during the night, you know? Nothing to worry about- usually. We fired the last guy- tempering with the animatronics is a definite no-no," Phone Guy said. That didn't sound too reassuring.<em>  
><em>"So, anyway, just give me your full name and address as well as your phone number and I'll set you right up for next week," Phone Guy continued.<em>  
><em>"My name is Caleb..."<em>

_So now you now how the biggest mistake of my life started._

_I was well and truly screwed._


	2. Night 1: What the hell's up with Bonnie?

The following week, Dad dropped me off at Freddy Fazbear's around 11pm. I still had an hour to kill before my shift started so I decided to do a bit of exploring. I wondered into the dining hall and picked up a brochure on Freddy Fazzbear's Animatronics. It was interesting and I really liked Foxy the Pirate. After awhile, I found myself at Pirate's Cove where Foxy the Pirate was supposed to be. Purple curtains hung from the ceiling and a sign in front of it said: Sorry, Out of Order. Disappointed, I started to leave when a slight breeze caught the edge of one of the curtains. Curious, I peeked inside and nearly had a heart attack as a set of eyes glared right back at me.  
>Oh, so that's Foxy the Pirate.<br>Freaking out, I quickly walked away, but Foxy's dark intelligent-looking eyes wouldn't leave my imagination.

It wasn't long before I found myself sitting in a grimy office with nothing to do but watch the security footage. The air-conditioning had been turned off so the only thing that kept the humidity away was a small desk fan an even that was falling at it. I didn't know it at the time but the humidity was going to be the least of my problems that night. I sighed an started reading the brochure again.  
>I jumped as the phone rang and Phone Guy's voice rang out, alarmingly loud in the quietness of the office.<br>"Hello Hello! I wanted to record a message to help you out during your 5-day trial. The last guy found it very helpful. I actually used to work in the same office that you are in now until, um, stuff kind of happened with the animatronic heads... Yeah, it wasn't nice inside them."  
>Wait, what did he just say?<br>'There's an introductory thing I'm supposed to read out to you but since you are only here on a trial I think I might skip it to save time and power. Speaking of which, because of Freddy Fazbear's limited budget, you might find it useful to know that you have a limited amount of power supplied to you so don't go flicking the lights on and off out of boredom O.K?'  
>I rolled my eyes. So that's why there was no air-conditioning. I turned back to reading my brochure as Phone Guy continued to prattle on. I barely took notice to what he was saying.<br>"So, concerning your safety, I mean, there's no real risk to you here, of course, but some of the animatronics get a little bit... restless during closing hours. I think they are left in some free roaming mode or something. Apparently there servos get locked up, I wouldn't know. But anyway, they get kind of... odd after hours and if they just so happen to catch you unawares they'll most likely think that you are a metal endoskeleton without it's costume on and since the animatronics don't seem to like that, you'll most likely find yourself being shoved into an animatronic costume which can be quite painful considering the whole thing is full of crossbeams, animatronic devices and wires... I speak from experience when I say that it is not cool."  
>I looked up from the brochure in surprise. Did Phone Guy just say what I think he just said?<br>Meh, never mind- I'm sure he says that to all the new people.  
>"The important thing is to not let anything into the office. Not that you are in danger or anything, just saying. Now with that said and done, good luck with your first night, Caleb, and don't forget to keep checking those Security Cameras out, O.K?" The message cut out, enveloping me in silence as I pondered all he had said. I checked the security cameras, noting that Bonnie, Chica and Freddy Fazzbear were in their proper places. So too was Foxy the Pirate when I took a peek at Pirate's Cove. Nothing seemed to be put of the ordinary. Settling down into my chair, I pulled out my iPod an started listening to some Eminem.<br>It was sometime around half-past one when I first heard them. Footsteps. Coming in my direction. They stopped suddenly.  
>What the hell? I thought. I jumped over to the computer and started to flick through the security cameras. As I did so, I noticed a small bar off to the side go down a bit. I frowned. That must tell me how much power I had. And by the looks of it, I only had about 80% power left. I'd better be careful. I flicked onto the Show Stage camera. Freddy and Chica were there. But wait, where was Bonnie?<br>Flicking through the cameras, I located Bonnie in the dining hall. What the hell was he doing there?  
>"You can't just freakin' take a stroll whenever you feel like it," I muttered to myself. I don't get it- aren't the animatronics supposed to be turned off? Then I remembered what Phone Guy had said- that the animatronics were left in some kind of free roaming mode. O.K, O.K, that was cool. It's not like the animatronics were alive or anything. No need to get so worked up about it. I watched Bonnie for what seemed like hours but was really only 15 minutes before I lowered the monitor. I noticed my hand trembling. I cursed. Bonnie had put me on edge. He didn't seem all that scary before, but now, Bonnie was terrifying. I shook my head. I had to get a grip... get a grip...<br>I couldn't help it. I_ had _to take another look at those security cameras. I flicked through them and-  
>LET'S EAT! flashed across the screen.<br>Whaaaaa? I blinked hard. Did I really just see that? I dismissed it. I heard a noise just ouside the office. Frowning, I got up out of my chair and went to peer out the office. Drat! I can't see a thing. There was a light switch by the door an I flicked it on.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" I screamed. I couldn't help it Bonnie was right there at the doorway! In my fright, I pressed a button and the door shut. I breathed out a sigh of relief. But wait, did this use up power?<br>I dashed over to the computer and scowled. WTF? The power had went down. That didn't even make sense!  
>Praying that Bonnie was gone, I opened the door and turned the light switch on.<br>"Oh thank God," I breathed when I saw that Bonnie was gone. I went back to the computer and flicked through the cameras.  
>Hmm, he was in the West Hall. Still, that was better them being right outside the freaking office.<br>The question was, why the hell was I so terrified of the stupid animatronics? Sure, Bonnie moved around a lot more then he should but it's not like he was out to get me or anything.  
>At least that's what I thought at the time.<br>I yearned. Staying awake was harder then I previously thought. I needed to close my eyes, if only for a few seconds. Maybe if I close the doors for a little while, I can have a small power nap...

My eyes snapped open just when the power went out. Oh my God, I overslept! It was pitch black and silent without that stupid fan going. My heart started to beat fast. What was I to do now? What happens if Bonnie comes around for a visit? I reached into my pocket, looking for my iPod.  
>My heart leapt to my throat when my eyes caught two pinpricks of lights began flashing.<br>OH MY GOD, THEY WERE EYES!  
>In my fright, I failed to notice the song <em>The Toreador Song<em> playing, but when I did, I nearly had a heart-attack. Oh my God, what was happening?  
>I closed my eyes and prayed that I would live to see another day...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's Night 1 done. Reviews are welcome if you want me to write night 2.<br>Happy Reading:)  
><strong>


	3. Night 2: Chica Comes Out To Play

_Beep-Beep-Beep Beep-Beep-Beep_, went the alarm on my Ipod. Even though Freddy was _right there_, I couldn't resist glancing down at my iPod.  
>6:00am<br>There was a loud bang as the power came back on and when I looked up at the doorway again, Freddy was no where to be seen.

I went home, white as a ghost. I slept for nine hours straight- Bonnie haunting my dreams. When I finally awoke, I ate some left-over pizza before I sat down at my desk to think.  
>What the hell had happened at Freddy Fazbear's? I mean, I might not know much about animatronics, but I don't think they're supposed to roam around in the middle of the night scaring people to death.<br>Should I go work at Freddy Fazbear's again tonight? I thought of Freddy and I knew that I could never step in that restaurant again.  
>Or so I thought.<p>

"So, Caleb, how was your night at Freddy Fazbear's?" Mum asked at dinner time. I nearly choked on my food when she asked that.  
>"Um, pretty good," I lied. I still hadn't told them I wasn't going back there tonight.<br>"Were you scared? I bet you were scared- you're scared of everything," smirked my little sister, Sophie.  
>"I wasn't scared- mind your business, dork-breath," I snapped.<br>"Caleb, mind what you say," Dad warned. Sophie poked her tongue at me and I kicked her from under the table. Mum gave me a smile.  
>"I'm so proud of you Caleb," she gushed.<br>"We both are. I can't believe how much you've matured," Dad grinned. I gave them a smile before sinking lower into my chair. What will my parents think now that I was about to quit. oh God, I can see it now.  
><em>One night! You quit your job after one night! You need to show more dedication in life, Caleb<em>, my parents would say.  
>Hmmmmm, perhaps I should give the Night Guard thing one more shot?<p>

So yeah, that's how I ended up on my second night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Worst decision I ever made.  
>I parked by butt in the office chair and started to flick through the cameras. Everything was in it's proper place- for now. I was wondering if Bonnie would come and get me tonight when the phone rang.<br>It was Phone Guy.  
>"Hi Caleb! Didn't expect you to come back tonight! Not too many people last this long- I mean, usually they, um, move on. Career opportunities open up everywhere, you know?" Phone Guy gave a laugh and I rolled my eyes. This guy bugged me.<br>"I dropped your pay in the letter-box, did you get it? I hope so." frowned when he mentioned that. Mum had opened the letter box to find an envelope filled with a hundred dollars with my name on it. It was a bit weird to receive my pay like that. But a shrugged it off.  
><em>You take what you get and you don't whine about it<em>, was what Granny had always said. I frown as an old distant memory drifted into my brain. But it fluttered out of my reach before I could grasp it. Phone Guy continued to prattle on about this and that.  
>"Take care, Caleb, and I'll see you tomorrow," Phone Guy said finally. Once again, I found myself alone in the dark. <p>


End file.
